h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Veridia
Veridia is the leader of the mermaid council. She and Rita Santos went to Mermaid School together where they were best friends. They grow apart however when Rita makes the decision to leave the pod for a life on land with her lover Harry. This causes Veridia to harbor a great deal of resentment towards Rita as she feels that Rita chose a life on land over her friendship with her. Although she is unseen throughout Season 1, she and the rest of the council made the decision to leave Mako Island and banish Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena from the pod after they allowed Zac to fall into the moon pool. Aquata has unseen meetings with the council requesting that Sirena be allowed back into the pod, and they eventually agree. She plays a much larger role in Season 2. Some time after Lyla and Nixie leave to search for a new home, Sirena attempts to convince her that Zac is their friend. Veridia does not believe Sirena, and refuses to hear anymore of the subject after explaining what will take place during the 7th moon cycle since Zac became a merman. This prompts Ondina and Mimmi to make another attempt to return Zac to normal with Sirena and they decide to do this without Veridia's permission. Ondina later owns up to this and although Veridia is angry at first, she gives the girls until the next full moon to sever Zac's connection with Mako. When the next full moon comes, she makes an unexpected arrival and is displeased with their failure to complete their task by her deadline. When Ondina explains the situation regarding the merman chamber, Veridia realizes Zac is a real merman as well as the son of Nerissa, and therefore must be dealt with by any means necessary. When Rita questions her on what her plans for Zac are, she implies that she intends to take him out of the picture for good. Although Rita tries to reason with her and insists she is wrong about Zac, Veridia is beyond listening and hints on Zac's true identity before leaving for the chamber. Rita follows her and reveals this revelation in the ensuing confrontation in the Merman Chamber where Veridia meets Zac for the first time and spitefully prepares to attack him with Rita prepared to do whatever it takes to defend Zac from her former friend. Learning Zac is her brother, Mimmi rebels agianst Veridia and refuses to allow any harm to come to him. Ondina also turns against Veridia and joins Mimmi in defending Zac despite Veridia's orders. Furious by their "disloyalty", Veridia deems Ondina and Mimmi traitors and banishes them from the pod before angrily taking her leave. Following this, Veridia discusses with the mermaid council on the best course of action to make Mako safe for mermaids. It seems that by this point, she is less focused on Zac as a threat and more concerned with the chamber. It is possible that she decided that regardless how she views mermen, Zac's life has meaning to other mermaids especially Mimmi, so tryng to get rid of him would cause her to face just as much oppostion as her last appearance if not more. She appears to Ondina at Mako and reveals her plan to have a mermaid use their powers to turn the chamber's energy back on itself to destroy it when Zac tries to activate it. She enlists Ondina to carry out this task since she knows Mimmi will not go against her brother and Sirena has strong connections with the land dwellers like Zac, and agrees to lift her banishment as well as Mimmi's and Sirena's if she succeeds. Ultimately however, Ondina is talked out of carrying out this task when the others warn her that destroying the chamber may destroy the island along with it. Although they technically do not carry out their end of the bargain and Veridia appears angry at them for disobeying her again, she still lifts their banishment and proudly declares that Mako will be theirs again by the next full moon. Not long before the pod finally does return, Veridia appears at Rita's having heard of the final confrontation in the chamber and Zac's role in saving the mermaids. She is then finally able to completely let go of her contempt for land people and mermen and realizes what Sirena said to her in her first appearance is true: Zac is their friend. Veridia thanks him for his part in saving all mermaids and proving that mermen and mermaids can live together peacefully. She also makes him and Evie honorary members of the pod while rewarding Evie a moon ring. She also commends Ondina, Mimmi and Sirena for reclaiming their home and showing her that land people can be trusted. Having now seemingly made amends with Rita, Veridia fully agrees with Rita's hope that one day the world of merpeople and humans will unite as one. She and Rita then leave to prepare for the pod's arrival. Veridia also plays a role in season 3. With the pod having returned to Mako and Verida having accepting traveling on land as acceptable for mermaids, she now has no problem with Ondina and Mimmi making trips on land. She herself also pays frequent visits to Rita's grotto to catch up with her old friend Rita, who she has now completely restablished her friendship with. During one of said visits, Verida offers Ondina a job as a teacher for the younger mermaids. Although Ondina is hesitant at first, Verida expresses complete confidence in her and she eventually agrees. Later, when Zac and the mermaids encounter a 60 ft water dragon and warn the pod, Verida sends the pod to hide in the caves of Mako Island. She and the rest of the group then hold a meeting to discuss the dragon where Weilan reveals that it destroyed the eastern pod. Following this, Veridia and the rest of the council hold meetings to discuss how they can destroy the dragon often seeking advice from Rita. When the eve of the next full moon comes, Verida announces her plan to have the entire pod fight off the dragon with their moon rings. Although Weilan has no faith her plan will work based on her own encounter with the dragon, Verida is confident in the pod's abilities. Veridia also tasks Ondina and Mimmi to look after the young ones instead of face the dragon, much to their frustration. However, she and the other mermaids are unaware that Weilan has decided to take matters into her own hands and make a plan to have Zac destroy the dragon with some eastern magic she taught him. To make sure the pod does not get in the way, Weilian lies to Verida claiming that the best course of action is hide in the shadows of the west side of Mako to attack the dragon with the element of surprise. As the pod prepares to face the dragon and Veridia gives them a speech of encouragement, she is shocked when Ondina and Mimmi turn up having decided to join the fight despite her orders. Although angry of their disobieence at first, Verida is hardly surprised and accepts the situation as it is. As the pod wait for the dragon to arrive, Ondina and Mimmi begin to suspect something is wrong after Verida informs them of the strategy Weilan suggested and the dragon does not appear despite the moon rising. They soon realize that Verida was deceived when Mimmi has a vision showing her Zac facing the dragon in the moon pool alone. It is unknown how Veridia reacts when she finds out about Weilan's deception. Later, when Rita's desire to return to the sea is awakened and she quits her job as principal of Sun Coast High, Ondina suggests to Verida that she offer Rita her job as a teacher to her so she can continue her passion for teaching. Veridia is more then happy to make the offer to her old friend, knowing full well that her abilities as a mermaid will inspire the younger mermaids. When Veridia makes the offer, Rita happily accepts, much to her delight. At the season climax, Verida and the council announce their new plan to defeat the dragon by unleashing the full power of Mako Island. Later, Zac and Mimmi have a meeting with Veridia and the council regarding the dragon. Believing that the dragon is actually their mother under a spell, Zac and Mimmi beg Verida to hold off on her plan to allow them to save her. Although Verida is understanding of their desire to see their mother, she is unwilling to risk the pod's safety and refuses their request. On the night of the full moon, Verida and the rest of the council enter the moon pool and summon a massive magical storm that beings to destroy the dragon as Mimmi and Zac attempt to break the spell with a magic dragon bracelet. Ondina and Weilan arrive in the moon pool and beg the council to stop what they are doing, but Veridia informs them that they are unable to stop because the magic they unleashed is now beyond their control. In the end, the bracelet works and the spell that turned Nerissa into the dragon is broken, freeing her. Afterwards, it is revealed that Verida gave Weilan a moon ring to thank her for all the help she provided in helping defend the pod. Mermaid Powers Veridia possesses the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Trivia * By the end of season two Veridia starts showing leniency in the mermaid laws regarding venturing on land and interacting with land people. * By the start of season 3, Verida and Rita have made complete amends and established their friendship. Gallery File:Mermaid Council.png|Veridia talking with the Mermaid Council File:Veridia In Water.png File:Sirena1.jpg|Veridia talking to Sirena File:Confrontation in Merman Chamber.png|The confrontation in the Merman Chamber File:Veridia.jpg|Veridia in the Grotto B-J7WKcIIAE9zHF.jpg Untitled22-8.png|Veridia talking to Ondina 12.png Category:Merpeople Category:Mermaids Category:Current Merpeople Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3